First of the Last Pictures
by TrisscarPrisstal
Summary: One shot of the Jones fam.


The summer breeze had picked up once more, as the water gently licked the sands pain away. It was a quiet day, nothing tragic had yet to occur. Killian carefully made his way downstairs, a soft, worn out book tucked under his arm. Not seeing anyone, he placed the book down on the kitchen counter, and began flipping through it. Different sized pictures fitted in every page, each capturing a different time.

He stopped at one page that was near the end of the middle of the scrapbook and looked carefully at the picture. His wife, Emma was in a lace white gown with silky flowers near the bottom of the dress. Her hands held a bouquet of different colored exotic flowers and she was beaming up towards a man who looked to her as if she was entire soul. He had trimmed his mustache down a bit, the scruff was still alive and well. His hair was groomed, his blue eyes shining down brightly towards his love. Around them his other mother Regina stood with her love Robin, as well as Emma's parents and other close friends. Henry wasn't in the picture; he was behind the cameras trying to capture the love his parents shared. A small smile appeared on his face as his eyes moved to the next picture. Emma and Killian were sitting at a table, laughing joyfully as they fed each other pieces of their food. They seemed to be blissfully unaware of the crowd behind them, only focusing on each other. Another picture he had taken was of their kiss at the wedding, after their vows. They hadn't wanted to let go of each other, still breathing in each others scent. Eventually the two of them had pulled apart, receiving many cheers and 'finally' from Leroy and Regina. But everyone had been happy for the two of them, Killian the most.

His eyes drifted over to other pictures and he slowly turned over the pages, relishing in the memory. He came to a stop at the final picture in the book, looking at the happy family. Henry had been holding the camera, his hands outstretched so he could get the three of them in the photo. He was to Henry's left, Emma his right and both were kissing his cheeks. They all had bright smiles on their faces, love pouring out of their souls.

It was the last picture Henry ever took. As he flipped the page over, there was nothing but emptiness, nothing but a clean slate. He choked up a bit, blinking back tears. Killian reached for a blue pen, the one that Emma loved because it reminded her of his eyes and scribbled down a quick note.

Hello love, hello Henry. I love you guys, and I'm sorry I died. I don't regret it, not if you two are okay. But please, Emma, love, don't blame yourself. Be happy with Henry. He deserves it and so do you. I'm still here I promise.

\- Killian (I love you guys)

He jumped up as he heard the lock being turned. Leaving the page open, he hurried over to the stairs, pausing to look around. Emma and Henry entered their apartment laughing about something or another. As they calmed down Emma noticed the book and peered towards it.

"Whats that Henry? Did you take it out before we left?"

Walking over to see what she was talking about, Henry gently lifted up the book. Emma came behind her, her arms instantly wrapping around her son. Together the two read the note, silent tears falling from both of their eyes. Emma looked up, her green eyes, roaming the apartment. Killian held his breath, the selfish part of him hoping she could still see him in his ghost form. Another part prayed that she couldn't, that she'd move on and be happy with her son. Henry had handed the book over to Emma and had gone to the kitchen, brushing over Killian as if he wasn't there. Which he wasn't. Technically. But Emma, his sweet, beautiful, princess her eyes stopped at the stair. He held his breath, waiting for something, a sign to see if she really did notice him. She gave him a small smile, and placed the book down. Quiet as a mouse she walked past the stairs briefly pausing.

"Goodbye Killian" she whispered a single tear falling.

He started to fade away as he heard laughter from his two most favorite people coming from the kitchen.

"Goodbye"


End file.
